Labirin Cinta
by Anzu Kuchiki
Summary: "Alice anterin aku pinjem buku yaaa ?" pinta Ada kepadaku. Seperti biasa sebelum masuk atau waktu istirahat dia selalu meminta aku untuk menganterkan dia meminjam buku ke kelas 8-4. Bukan karena gak punya, tapi dia hanya cari-cari alasan untuk ketemu sam
1. Chapter 1

Hui hui ^^  
my fisrt story akhirnya selesai juga yaa  
cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi lhoo

tetapi agak diselewengkan dikit  
hehe  
ini baru chapter 1  
doakan saja semoga chapter 2 cepat selesai yaa

~~~SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^~~~

Chapter 1. Something Feeling

"Alice anterin aku pinjem buku yaaa ?" pinta Ada kepadaku. Seperti biasa sebelum masuk atau waktu istirahat dia selalu meminta aku untuk menganterkan dia meminjam buku ke kelas 8-4. Bukan karena gak punya, tapi dia hanya cari-cari alasan untuk ketemu sama orang yang dia suka, dia juga selalu meminjam buku itu ke orang yang dia suka, padahal dia punya bukunya. Nama orang yang disukai Ada adalah Raven.

"ng ? iya iya…ke 8-4 ya ? minjem buku lagi ?"

"hehehe.. iya.. tau aja nih !"

"tau dong… alice gitu…." Jawabku sambil sedikit mengejek. "yaudah ayo.. entar keburu masuk lhoo !"

"ah ! iya iya…" jawab Ada sambil berlari.

(Sesampainya disana)

"Echooo ! tolong panggilin Raven doonk…!" pinta Ada.

Tidak lama kemudian, Raven pun datang dan menyampiri Ada sambil membawa buku pesanannya. "Nih ! boleh dibalikin kapan aja.." kata Raven sambil tersenyum ke Ada.

"'terima kasih ya Raven…" kata Ada sambil membalas senyuman Raven.

"Hmmm.. ada yang aneh nih ?" pikirku dalam hati. Aku mengira-ngira kalau Ada dan Raven saling suka. Aku ingin menyatukan mereka tapi gimana yaa ? mana besok sudah kenaikan kelas, keduanya juga belum saling ngaku lagi ! tambah susah kalo begini !

"hoi Al..? kenapa ngelamun ditengah jalan siiih ? hmm,, jangan-jangan Alice juga suka sama Raven yaaa? Hayoo ngaku !"

"huuss.. sembarangan kalo ngomong ! raven kan jelek gak cakep sama sekali ! Cuma menang pinternya doang !"

"hahahaha.. kamu salah Al.. ! raven jelas-jelas cakep begitu, dibilang jelek ! ngawur ahh !"

"ckck.. kamu yang ngawur tau !

TENG TENG TENG

"wah ~! Bel-nya udah bunyi tuh ! ayo lari Ada !" ajakku .

"iya iya… !" bales Ada sambil ikut berlari

Didalam kelas pun aku masih pusing mikirin cara buat mereka supaya bisa jadian hmm…. "Aduuuh ! kenapa pusing sendiri ! mereka aja gak pusing, kenapa aku pusing !" pikirku.

"anak-anak besok hari pembagian kelasnya ! bapak harap kalian semua masuk kekelas unggulan ! baik, sekian dari bapak, kalian boleh pulang kerumah masing-masing sekarang" kata Mr. Oscar.

"Al, minggu depan kita udah kelas 9 nih ! aku harap kita sekelas lagi yaaa Al ?" bisik Ada.

"umm, kayaknya gak mungkin deh, kamu kan pinter, aku kan gak sepinter kamu, jelas-jelas aku bakal masuk kelas regular.."

"oh iya, Alice belum tau yaa sistem kelasnya sekarang kayak gimana ? katanya, nanti ada 3 kelas yang digolongkan sebagai kelas unggulan, dan 2 kelas sebagai pendamping.. siapa tau aja kamu masuk ke kelas unggulan ke tiga atau ke dua ?"

"i..iya, tunggu ! kenapa kamu gak bilang ,,"siapa tau aja kamu masuk kekelas unggulan pertama" ? kenapa Cuma disebutin unggulan ke tiga dan unggulan ke dua doang ?"

"hehehehe…. Kamu tau sendiri kan ? jawabannya pasti karena ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN ! hahahaha.." ejek Ada.

"huh ! iya deh yang pinter ! yang bakalan sekelas sama Raven !"

"hahaha… jangan marah Al ! kan Just Kidding, maap deeh.. kan pengumumannya besok tuh, siapa tau aja kamu juga masuk unggulan pertama."

"iya iya, ayo Ada sekarang kita pulang, bel kan udah bunyi dari tadi tuh !"

"ah iya juga, sampai lupa waktu gara-gara mikirin Raven !"

"au ah, gak urus, aku pulang duluan yaa… daah Ada !"

" hahaha iya gih ! daaah juga !"

Sesampainya aku dirumah pun aku masih juga bingung memikirkan cara supaya mereka bisa jadian. Aku juga tidak boleh gegabah, kalo misalnya prediksi ku mengenai Raven yang suka ma Ada salah, malu aku nantinya. Tapi kalo benar menguntungkan juga, bisa tambah gampang. Menurut cerita tentang Raven yang diceritakan Ada siih 95% prediksiku benar, tapi 5%-nya bisa jadi salah besar. Duh bingung juga yaaa ?, udah deh yang penting sekarang tidur dulu.

Esok paginya, di sekolah sedang gaduh tentang pembagian kelas.

"Al ! kamu udah tau belum kamu dikelas mana ?" teriak Ada

"belum lhaa ! aku aja baru datang ! emangnya kamu di kelas mana Ada?"

"khukhukhu… aku di kelas 9-1 Al ! bareng Raven !" girang Ada.

"hoo.. syukur deh bisa bareng dia.. oh iya aku pengen liat kelas aku dulu nih ! anterin yaa ?" pintaku.

"iya deh ayooo ! nih disini ! liat tuh .. ng… Alice, wah 9-3 Al ! deketan nih ! unggulan ke tiga lhoo !"

"mana siih ? ah iya…! ternyata masuk unggulan lagi, walaupun unggulan ke tiga.. hahaha.., mmh.. Ada Vessalius beneran masuk 9-1… hebaaat !"

"ehm… iya dooonk, siapa dulu Ada !"

"ahahaha.. aku kira boongan…! "

"ck.. dasar ! eh eh,, liat Al.. tuh si Raven ! gila ! keren banget yaa ? makin suka aja niih !" Kagum Ada yang tidak ada habis-habisnya memandang Raven.

"cih .. orang kayak gitu dibilang K-E-R-E-N ? gak salah liat Ada ?"

"ya enggak lha, jelas-jelas yang aku liat tuh Raven !"

"iya deh… eh Ada ! si Raven liat ke sini tuh ! wahwah, dia jalan kesini ~!"

"eh iya, aduuh ! aku lagi jelek-jeleknya lagii ! gimana niih ? aduh aduh…"

"Mau ketemu kayaknya repot banget ! hoi ven ! Ada-nya nyumpet nih !"

"ssst, berisik tau !" gertak Ada

"hai Ada, kamu masuk kelas mana ?" Sapa Raven yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"euhm.. yang disini kagak disapa ! kacau aaah… pergi dulu deeh ! maap ganggu.." kata ku sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"huh dasar si Raven ! masa Ada doang yang disapa ! biarpun gak kenal setidaknya bilang "hai juga temannya Ada", dasar gak sopan ! umm, mereka lagi ngapain yaa ? penasaran juga,, ah ada jendela, ngintip dari sini aja deh ! ng? mm… ugh ! gak keliatan ! coba yang satunya lagi deh.. hmm… nah baru keliatan ! … cihui, asik bener dah ! tapi ngobrol apaan yaaa mereka ?" pikirku

"ehm..ehm.. lagi ngapain kamu ?" kata Madam Cheryl

"biasa … lagi ngintip orang.." jawab ku enteng, yang tidak sadar kalau Madam Cheryl yang memergoki.

"ngintip orang yaa ?"

"iya madam… eh… M-A-D-A-M ? nngh ..? he-he-he-he.." sadarku sambil menoleh ketakutan.

"hm…" jawab Madam Cheryl sambil tersenyum sambil mengepakan harisennya, sudah jelas senyumnya itu adalah, senyum pengusir.

"huwaaa, maap…." Kata ku sambil berlari. "uuuh, dasar deeh ! apes banget dah ! pulang aja deh kalo gitu !" lanjutku dalam hati.

Hari senin, hari pertamaku masuk kelas 9-3. Di dalam kelas.

"hoaahmmm… uugh, masih ngantuk banget ! Sharon belum datang lagi ! lama banget apa aku-nya yang ke pagian ya ? "

"hai Al, Met Pagi.. tumben datengnya pagi banget !" sapa Sharon.

"Met Pagi juga… iya niih ! aku datengnya kecepetan ! masih ngantuk!" sapa ku balik.

"pelajarannya sekarang ada Komputer yaa ?"

"Iyaa… paling-paling belum belajar, masih perkenalan.."

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan…

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiice !" teriak Ada.

"hoihoi ! pagi-pagi jangan teriak-teriak di kuping orang dooonk ! budek budek dah nih kuping.. !"

"hahaha … maap deeh ! oh.. hai Sharooon ?"

"hai juga Ada… cie cie yang masuk 9-1..?" ejek Sharon.

"ih.. apa siih Sharon ?"

"hahaha… pengen nyusul siapa tuh di 9-1 ?" Sharon mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekannya.

"aduh .. udah yaa, aku pengen buru-buru masuk kekelas nihh.. daah Sharon, daah Alice..?

"daah juga, salam buat Raven yaaa ?" ejek kami serentak.

"huh !" Desah Ada sambil buang muka dari kami.

"hahahahahaha… lucu yaa si Ada !" tawa Sharon.

"he-eh.. hahaha iya lucu ! jadi pengen ngeledek dia lagi rasanya !" sahut ku.

"ngomong-ngmong, si Ada beneran suka sama si Raven ? bukannya dia suka sama Vincent ?" tanya Sharon dengan suara pelan.

"Ng ? aku gak tau dia beneran suka apa enggak.. tapi keliatannya sih begitu, abis dia cerita tentang Raven mulu ! eh, Vincent ? dia yang anaknya Mr. Chessier ya ? Vincent yang katanya banyak disukain sama anak-anak cewe ?"

"Iya… Vincent yang itu ! aku denger-denger siih gitu, katanya si Ada suka sama Vincent.., !"

"hmm,, mungkin itu dulu ! sekarang dia udah pindah ke Raven kan bisa aja ?"

"iya juga siih.. tapi bisa juga dia suka sama dua-duanya ?" pikir Sharon

TENG TENG TENG

"Hng ? udah bel tuh ! udah pada ke ruang Komputer semua, ayo kita juga kesana Alice !" ajak Sharon

"I..Iya… kamu duluan aja ! aku masih males jalan !" SREEET,, tiba-tiba Sharon langsung menarik tangan ku… "hoi jangan narik-narik doonk, sakit nih!"

"hihihi… nanti kalo gak cepet-cepet, dimarahi lho !" katanya kepadaku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Iya deh" jawabku pelan.

Sesampainya diruang Komputer.

"Ya anak-anak duduk dilantai dulu sebelum kelompoknya dibentuk. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu ya, karena ini pertama kali kalian bertemu dengan saya, saya Xerxes Break, panggil saja Break.. tentunya dengan sebutan Mr. jangan lupakan itu ! sekarang meskipun masih awal, tetapi saya tidak seperti guru-guru lainnya, oleh karena itu, saya akan langsung memberikan tugas. Tugasnya adalah tugas Mandiri ! terserah kalian mau bikin apa ! asalkan hal yang berhubungan dengan Tekhnologi Komputer, seperti halnya Blog, Website, Video Editing, dan lain sebagainya. Semakin bagus dan tinggi kemampuannya, semakin bagus pula nilainya ! Okey… saya kasih waktu 1 minggu ! sekian, kalian boleh langsung balik kekelas !" jelas Mr. Break

Dikelas.

"gila ! 1 minggu ! mau bikin apaan ? aku gak ada ide !" teriak Sharon.

"hmmh,,, aku juga. Aku bingung mau bikin apa ? kayaknya aku mau bikin Memanipulasi Foto aja deh, kebetulan aku punya bukunya dan pernah diajarin cara membuatnya. Hehehe aku sudah tau mau bikin apa… !"

"uuh.. Alice curang ! kalo itu aku bikin Web aja deh yang gampang…!"

"hahahaha… sono deh ! aahh, aku pengen pulang ! tadi udah di bolehin pulang kan sama Mr Liam, yaudah yaa.. aku pulang duluan !"

"sono sono.. jangan kangen sama aku yaaa !" ejek Sharon

"ciiih ! ogah, mending gw kangen sama kelinci gw daah ! hahaha"

"Hmm… 1 minggu ? harus belajar bikinnya dengan sungguh-sungguh nih !" gumam ku.

1 minggu kemudian, disekolah.

"aduuuh ! kesiangan ! gara-gara belajar semaleman ngafalin cara-caranya bikin nih tugas ! Payah !" keluh ku.

'ih jangan marah-marah gitu berisik !" kata Sharon.

"huh! Iya !"

"eh udah Bel tuh ! ayo ke Lab Komputer !"

"seregrep amat ke sana ! tungggu aku ambil Flashdisk aku dulu !"

Di Lab. Komputer

"ya coba tunjukan tugas mandiri kalian masing-masing ! di mulai dari Lotti !"

Duh, aku nomor terakhir lagi, takut banget, "nah yang terakhir Alice !", ck.. tepat banget dipanggilnya !

"bikin apa kamu Alice ?" Tanya Mr Break

"ng..ng..ah, , bikin Manipulasi Foto.." jawabku

"coba tunjukan dan jelaskan cara-caranya kepada teman-temanmu ?" suruh Mr Kevin.

"i..iya, mmh… baik teman-teman saya akan menjelaskan cara memanipulasi Foto, pertama-tama…" jelasku (tentunya hingga tahap terakhir).

"Ya. Bagus Alice. Tapi diantara kemampuan kalian masih dibawah rata-rata. saya akan menunjukan salah satu karya dari anak 9-1, ini adalah karya yang paling bagus diantara karya anak-anak lainnya, karya ini dikumpulkan dalam bentuk kaset. Silahkan lihat Layar didepan !" jelas Mr Break

"ha ! 9-1 ? siapa yaa ? Ravenkah ? hmm..?" gumamku.

Waktu kaset itu disetel oleh Mr Kevin, aku langsung takjub melihatnya. Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat karya seperti itu! waktu aku melihat nama sang pembuat karya tersebut, tanpa sadar aku langsung kaget dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Raven Nightray adalah pembuat karya itu. Tanpa alasan apa-apa, tiba-tiba aku langsung deg-degan bila melihatnya. Ada apa denganku?

_Chapter 1 Finish_

==" ceritanya agak panjang maap yaa  
ga nyadar kalo udah ngetik terlalu banyak

ok sekarang akan kuberi bocoran chapter 2 nya deh

Chapter 2 Im Confuse with my feeling

"aduh.. kenapa aku kayak gini yaa ? perasaan apa ini ? sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan ? jangan-jangan… ah masa siih aku suka sama Raven !"

Aku lagi bingung bikin kelanjutannya nih, semoga aja ga ada masalah ya.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Labirin Cinta**

**Chapter 2 "Im Confuse With My Felling"**

Pandora Hearts - Mochizuki Jun

* * *

Selamat Membaca ^^

Terkadang aku bermimpi tentangmu

Terkadang wajahmu terbayang olehku

Terkadang Bayangmu menghantuiku

Kenapa? Kenapa terjadi padaku?

Kenapa aku harus menghianati teman bahkan sahabatku sendiri?

Ada apa denganku?

Sadarlah! Bangunlah!

* * *

"aduh.. kenapa aku kayak gini yaa ? perasaan apa ini ? sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan ? jangan-jangan… ah masa siih aku suka sama Raven ! mana mungkin ah ! aku juga gak boleh menghianati Ada !" pikirku setibanya didalam kelas.

"ehm ehm.. qo' diem aja nih dari tadi ? kagum ya sama Raven ?" ejek Sharon.

"ah..eh apaan siih ! ng.. mana mungkin lha aku suka sama dia !" bantahku dengan suara gugup.

"haha kok gugup gitu jawabnya ? lagi pula siapa yang bilang suka ? aku kan bilang "kagum" bukan suka ? hayoooo ! cie cie Alice suka sama Raven, saingan sama Ada niih ?" kata Sharon

"eh.. apa ? Alice suka sama Raven ?" teriak Ada mengagetkan aku, dari belakang.

"eeeeh..! A..Ada ? ja..jangan-jangan ka..kamu de..dengar yaaa ?" kataku gugup. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Ada sudah ada di belakangku sejak Sharon berkata seperti itu. Seketika saja perasaan ku jadi kacau. Tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti. Akankah Ada marah kepadaku ? apakah Ada akan memusuhiku, karena aku sudah seenaknya sendiri menyukai Raven ? aku takut memirkannya. Sekarang aku baru sadar dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukai Raven. Aku ingin mengenal Raven lebih jauh. Tapi, sebagai teman pun aku tidak, bagaimana bisa jadi pacar ? kenal aja juga belum.

"hui hui ! kok bengong gitu ? jawab doong ?" desak Ada

"iya Al jawab dong!" Paksa Sharon

"ng… tapi Ada ? Ada kan suka sama Raven ? gimana jadinya kalau aku juga suka sama Raven ? aku tidak mau jadi rival kamu Ada, aku juga.."

"ssst… tenang Al, kalau kamu bener-bener suka sama Raven, kenapa tidak ? aku akan berhenti suka sama Raven buat kamu, dengan begitu kita tidak akan menjadi rival bukan ? aku cukup suka sama satu orang saja, aku cukup suka sama Vincent. Aku juga gak boleh rakus, suka 2 orang cowok sekaligus. Jadi.. berhubung aku sudah tidak suka Raven lagi, kamu boleh suka sama Raven. Toh, aku dan Sharon juga akan bantu kamu untuk jadian dengan Raven." Jelas Ada

"iya Al, kita akan bantu kamu !" kata Sharon.

"hmm iya, terima kasih.." kataku ke mereka berdua. Ternyata tidak sesuai bayangan ku, Ada tidak marah kepadaku, malahan dia melepas Raven dan mendukungku untuk jadian dengan Raven.

Padahal dulu aku yang jadi Penghubung antara Raven dan Ada. Tetapi sekarang keadaan menjadi terbalik. Entahlah bagaimana kelanjutannya. Raven kan suka sama Ada mana mungkin semudah itu dia bisa suka sama aku. Belum tentu juga dia bisa suka walaupun mereka sudah membantuku. Aku dibanding Ada juga kalah jauh, cantikan Ada dibanding aku, pinteran Ada dibanding aku. Aaargh.. aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Ada.

"huh ! gimana cara kenalannya yaa ? umm… pertama cari alasan dulu deh, supaya bisa kenalan.. ummh… ah iya, nanya cara bikin tugasnya aja yaaa ? lalu.. aku harus tau nomor HP-nya nih ! di Facebook ada gak yaa ? coba cek dulu deh ! ah ada nomornya ! hmm.. 080-xxxx, hmmh.. okey, sekarang tinggal SMS dia !" gumam ku setibanya dirumah. *hebat yaa jaman dulu udah ada Facebook tapi back to story aja*

"Apa bener ini nomornya Raven ?" SMS-ku ke Raven

"iya bener, ini siapa yaa ?" bales Raven.

"Alice temennya Ada"

"oh Alice, kenapa?" tanya Raven

"ng.. itu cara bikin tugas kamu gimana ? namanya apa ?"

'ooh, itu GUI, caranya pake AutoPlay Media Studio 7.0 Trial." Jelas Raven.

6 hari sudah aku berteman dengan Raven, ternyata Raven adalah orang yang sangat baik. Rasanya, rasa sukaku ke Raven pun terus bertambah.

Tiba-tiba…

Drrrrd Drrrrd….

"ooh, ada SMS, mmm.. Dari Raven ! apa yaa ? hm, "Al, kamu beneran suka sama aku ?" "

Ha ! aku pun tersentak kaget menerima SMS itu dari Raven. Kok dia bisa tau yaa ? pasti ada yang kasih tau. Hmm.. pasti mereka ! aduh, mau jawab apaan yaa ? apa jujur aja ? ya sudah deh, aku jujur aja, gak ada salahnya ini kalo jujur.

"Iya, emang kenapa ada masalah ?" jawabku jujur.

"engga, Cuma nanya. Kamu mau pacaran sama aku apa Cuma sekedar suka aja ?" tanya Raven.

"hah ? ng..? terserah kamu aja, lagi pula kamu juga gak suka sama aku kan? Kamu suka sama si Ada kan ?" jawabku, entah bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, rasanya detak jantungku kencang sekali, saking gugupnya, tanganku pun sampai dingin dan gemetar.

"kalo aku mungkin mau, tapi bisa jadi ada yang lebih baik dari aku buat kamu" bales Raven

"Yang lebih baik buat aku cuma kamu !" jawabku spontan, tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Sama, bagi aku yang baik juga Cuma kamu !" jawab Raven, yang dengan jawabannya itu bikin aku Shock Drop

"masa ? bukannya Ada ? tunggu ! jadi sekarang kita pacaran nih ?" Tanya ku ke Raven.

"itu dulu. Sekarang aku udah mulai suka sama kamu, iya, kita pacaran mulai sekarang !" tegas Raven

Percaya tidak percaya aku menerima kenyataan itu. Seneng banget rasanya mendapatkan orang yang disuka. tapi aku masih sedikit ragu-ragu, masih tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalo Raven benar-benar bisa ngelupain Ada. Aku rasa Raven masih suka sama Ada, tetapi dia takut untuk mengakuinya didepan aku. Aku takut kalo keduanya masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama. kalo Raven tau Ada suka sama dia bagaimana yaa ? apa dia akan ninggalin aku ? apa dia akan berpaling ke Ada ?

* * *

Maap yaa kalo difict ini masih banyak kekurangan

Tapi semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan =D

Review kritik, coment dipersilahkan ^^

Saya akan berusaha lagi untuk nulis dichapter berikutnya

Makasih yaa yang udah review fict saya yang pertama

Saya akan mencoba menjadi yang lebih baik ^.^

Spoiler: Chapt. 3

"Sesaat aku melihat tatapan mata Raven yang sedang memandang Ada tampak begitu lembut"


	3. Chapter 3

**Labirin Cinta**

**Chapter 3 "What I must To Do?"**

Pandora Hearts - Mochizuki Jun

Selamat Membaca ^^

* * *

Pandanglah aku Raven

Aku disini

Kau melihat kemana?

Kenapa tidak melihat kearahku?

Kau anggap aku ini siapa?

* * *

Aku bingung, aku harus berbuat apa "apa aku tanya ke dia-nya aja ? ya sudahlah, aku tanya dari pada sudah terlambat !" akhirnya dengan bermodal nekat aku menelpon Raven

"Raven kamu tau kalo si Ada juga suka sama kamu ?" tanyaku

"aku gak tau, emang beneran iya ?"

"Iya, itu beneran. Terus ?"

"terus apa ?" tanya Raven heran

"yaa, terus, kamu mau berpaling ke Ada ? kan kalian saling suka ?"

"hahaha ngapain aku harus berpaling ke Ada ? aku kan sudah punya kamu ?

"tapi kan dibanding Ada aku gak ada apa-apanya ?"

"bagi aku kamu lebih dari Ada ! oh iya kamu gak tidur ? udah malam, besok kan sekolah ?"

"ah iya, ya udah aku tidur dulu yaa ?"

"iya, Met Malam" sahut Raven

"Met Malam juga" balesku

Keesokan harinya. Dikelas

"hah ! tumben kalian datang lebih dulu dari aku ? " tanyaku ke Sharon dan Ada

"ehmm, ciee, PJ*-nya dooong ?" pinta Sharon.* (Pajak Jadian)

"iyaa aku juga !" Pinta Ada

"oowh jadi kalian yaa ? yang bilang ke Raven kalo aku suka sama dia ?"

"hahaha iya tapi berhasilkan ? kalian jadi pacaran kan ?" tanya Ada

"ugh iya siih, tapikan tetep aja malu !"

"aduh aduh, udah jangan malu-malu gitu! ah ! tuh si Raven datang !" unjuk Sharon

"hah ? ah iya !" sentak ku, karena saking terkejutnya hampir Salah Tingkah. Kaki dan tangan ku pun jadi gemetar.

"halo, Met Pagi Alice, Sharon, Ada ?" sapa Raven

"Met Pagi juga !" jawab kami serentak

"Ven PJ-nya mana niih !" tanya Sharon "iya iya, PJ-nya mana ? lagi don't have money niih !" sambung Ada.

Sesaat aku melihat tatapan mata Raven yang sedang memandang Ada tampak begitu lembut, sedangkan saat memandang Sharon tatapannya berubah menjadi biasa saja. "Apa Raven juga memandangku Lembut ?" pikirku

"Al, bisa tidak pulang sekolah kita bicara sebentar ?" ajak Raven

"ah.. hmm, bisa kok emangnya mau ngapain ?" tanya ku. Ternyata tatapan Raven ke aku pun sama seperti tatapannya ke Sharon, biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada sisi lembutnya. Aku mulai bingung dengan Raven. Aku cemburu kalau aku melihat Raven bertemu dengan Ada, apa lagi mereka sekelas. Makin gak tenang aja niih !

"yaudah nanti aku tunggu di Gerbang sekolah ya ?" tanya Raven

"iya" jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"hahaha, aduh aduh, yang diajak ketemuan sama sang pacar ? ciecie" ejek Sharon

"iya nih asik banget Alice bisa dapetin Raven dalam waktu 6 hari huuh !" desah Ada sambil jalan menuju kelasnya.

EH ! Ada berbicara begitu ? Apa maksudnya? sepertinya Ada memaksakan diri untuk tidak suka lagi sama Raven. Aku rasa dia sengaja mengalah agar aku bisa dengan Raven. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih suka sekali sama Raven.

"Adaaaa tunggu dulu ! aku mau nanya !" teriakku dari kejauhan, entah dia dengar atau tidak.

"ng ? apa ? mau nanya apa ?" jawab Ada

"huuft.. untung saja kamu dengar ! tapi kamu jawabnya yang jujur yaaa !" tanyaku tegas.

"iya iya emangnya mau nanya apa ? cepetan dikit, entar keburu masuk Al !"

"kamu masih suka sama Raven kan ? jujur Da !"

"eh.. ng" pikir Ada

TENG TENG TENG

"aargh ! menggangu aja nih bel !" pikirku dalam hati.

"ah ! udah bel tuh ! aku kekelas sekarang yaaa ? daah Alice !" kata Ada sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

"e..e..eh Adaaaa ! yang tadi belum dijawab !" teriakku, tapi kurasa itu percuma. Dia gak akan dengar dan juga pastinya gak akan mau jawab.

Sepulang sekolah. Di Gerbang

"maap ya aku telat.. haah..hah.. ma..mau ngomong apa ?" tanyaku.

"hmm, kamu lari yaa ? begini, kamu serius mau pacaran sama aku ? aku kan pendek, jelek lagi, apa kamu bener-bener yakin ?" tanya Raven (warning author menjelaskan bahwa dalam fict ini Raven digambarkan menjadi lebih pendek dibanding Alice, yaah anggap saja Raven 10 tahun yang lalu fufufu)

"hehe, iya tadi lari, abis takut kamu nungguin. Ng ? hahaha nanya apa siih ? jelas-jelas yakin lhaaa aku kan nerima kamu apa adanya, bagi aku kamu juga tinggi dan cakep. Kamu sendiri, juga beneran yakin ? tadi aku lihat tatapan kamu ke aku sama ke Ada tuh beda. Kalo ke Ada tatapan kamu tuh lembut banget. Kalo ke aku, kayaknya gak selembut itu. Aku tau kamu masih suka sama Ada, tolong kamu jujur Raven !"

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari Raven setelah pertanyaanku ini, suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Sepertinya Raven tersentak diam dengan pertanyaanku. Ada apa denganmu Raven ?

* * *

Naaah akhirnya Chapter 3 berhasil terselesaikan

Tolong reviewnya yaa ^^

Sepertinya chapter 4 akan jadi chapter terkhir .

Spoiler: Chapter 4

"Tiba-tiba, saat hendak menyebrang jalan, dari arah yang berlawanan muncul mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah ku, aku kaget, aku tidak sempat menghindar."


	4. Chapter 4

**Labirin Cinta**

**Chapter 4 " Please Be Honest"**

Pandora Hearts - Mochizuki Jun

Genre: OOC, Gaje, dan AU

Selamat Membaca ^^

* * *

Jujurlah Raven

Aku hanya mau kejujuranmu?

Kau mau denganku hanya karena kasihan padaku kan?

Kasihan karena aku mengharapkanmu

* * *

Akhirnya kulihat Raven mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Aku harap kata itu tulus dari hati Raven. Yang aku mau adalah kejujuran hati Raven. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di hati Raven. Mau itu buruk atau baik akau akan mencoba menerimanya.

"ah.. maap, jujur aku masih ada rasa suka ke Ada tapi dikit, gak sebanyak rasa suka aku ke kamu. Tapi nanti aku akan berusaha ngelupain Ada sepenuhnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak suka lagi sama Ada. Aku janji!" jelas Raven

Mendengar itu pun, aku bingung. Dalam hati yang terdalam aku ingin nangis mendengarnya, tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois. Jadi aku harus bagaimana ? saat itu pun aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa. Aku pengen Raven bahagia, tetapi bila aku lakukan itu aku sendiri yang akan sakit. Kalo aku memikirkan kehendakku sendiri, Raven lah yang nantinya akan tersakiti.

"hmm, gak usah dipaksain Raven, gak usah pake janji-janjian segala, gak apa-apa kalo kamu emang masih suka Ada, Ada juga masih suka sama kamu lho dengan begitu kamu bisa jadian dengan Ada" kata ku sambil menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh. Aku tak sanggup melihat wajah Raven.

"ENGGAK MAU ! aku Cuma mau sama kamu Alice ! aku sayang sama kamu !" tegas Raven kepadaku.

"ehh i..iya, ya udah kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu yaaa Raven" kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Raven.

"Yakin kamu ga apa-apa Al ?" tanya Raven

"Iya aku baik-baik saja ko Raven, makasih udah mencemaskanku" seketika aku tersenyum kepada Raven. Kulihat wajahnya, tatapan menyesal menyelimuti Raven, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Walaupun Raven bilang janji, tapi aku masih tetap gak yakin, aku rasa gak segampang itu ngelupain orang yang disuka, hmm.. aku pusing sekaligus bingung" pikirku dalam hati. Walaupun aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya galau.

Tiba-tiba, saat hendak menyebrang jalan, dari arah yang berlawanan muncul mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah ku, aku kaget, aku tidak sempat menghindar. Sesaat aku berfikir "Mungkin ini akhir dari perjalananku. Maaf Raven, maaf Ada. Mungkin setelah aku gak ada nanti, kalian bisa jadi pasangan serasi, aku ingin kalian bahagia, aku akan melihat kebahagiaan kalian dari tempat yang jauh.." ya! Dengan begitu akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada.

"AWAAAS…Aliiiiiice.!" Teriak Raven dari kejauhan.

" Raven?" seketika aku menaruh harapan, tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin saat aku melihat kearah mobil. "maaf tapi ini sudah terlambat, aku tidak bisa menghindar. Selamat Tinggal Raven." pikirku didalam hati.

Sesaat. Setelah aku sadar, aku berpikir apakah aku disurga ? melihat dunia luar, kurasa ini bukan disurga atau neraka. Ini.. "Raven?" kata ku setelah membuka mata. Yang kulihat pertama adalah Raven yang sedang memelukku. Ternyata Raven berlari dan berusaha untuk menolong ku sebelum mobil itu menabrakku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata. Aku salah.. ternyata aku salah.. Raven benar-benar suka sama aku, dia sudah berkorban demi aku, dia sudah susah payah berlari demi menyelamatkan ku. aku sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang Raven.

"Alice, kamu gak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Raven dengan suara kecil.

"i..iya Raven aku gak apa-apa, tetapi kenapa kamu menyelamatkan aku ? bukankah akan lebih baik kalo aku gak ada ?" tanyaku

"jawabannya, karena aku sayang kamu Alice.. aku gak mau kehilangan kamu, aku ingin _**bersama kamu seterusnya**_, _**kalo kamu gak ada, aku akan kesepian**_, itu gak baik Al! _**aku sayang kamu, aku ingin kamu terus ada, aku ingin kamu menemani aku terus**_ !"

Mendengar itu, rasanya aku bener-bener gak tahan, aku peluk Raven erat dan menumpahkan seluruh air mataku. "terima kasih Raven.. maap aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak maap Raven" ujar ku, rasanya tidak mau melepaskan Raven.

"Iya…" jawab Raven tersenyum

Ternyata ini bukan akhir dari perjalanku, tetapi awal. Awal dari kisah ku, sebisa mungkin aku tak akan melepaskan Raven sampai kapan pun. Aku sayang Raven.

~TAMAT~

* * *

Huwaaaa Minna gomen..

Ceritanya ternyata Gaje jugaa -.-

Fictnya tamat juga walaupun diakhir cerita Ravennya terlalu Super Hero

maap juga fict yang terakhir ini terlalu sedikit hehe

sudah tidak ada ide lagi .

Huuft tapi yasudahlah

Hehe, seperti biasa mohon Reviewnya yaa ^^


End file.
